


Sleepover

by Coconut_Cat_Is_Real



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Purring, also it's bea who has the huge gay crush, bc why not, bea petting mae, but bea feels the gay stronger, it's short and probably bad but hey, mae likes her ofc, so don't hurt me plox, there is never going to be enough purring mae ok, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_Cat_Is_Real/pseuds/Coconut_Cat_Is_Real
Summary: The maebea gay we all needTrigger warning: Bea is gay





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NighttimePhilosopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/gifts).



> Yes hello my very first real fic  
> Tell me if you notice a grammar mistake or a typo, I'm not that good at english

Bea, for some reason, couldn't sleep. The mine incident was traumatic, that's for sure, but it also had a few bright sides. After coming home afterwards, Bea's dad saw how tired she's been and started working in the Ol' Pickaxe himself. It gave Bea more time to herself. That's why she was curled up in Mae's bed, tired after a full day of hanging out with said cat. Mae invited her over for a sleepover, and since Mae insisted on Bea taking the bed, Bea was obliged to do so. In return though, she made the cat sleep not on the floor, instead opting her to lay next to the crocodile. There was enough space after all.  
Bea couldn't fall asleep. Not because the position was uncomfortable - quite opposite actually. Mae had her arms tangled around Beatrice's stomach, resting her head in the crook of Bea's neck. In return, the crocodile threw one arm around cat's neck, the other resting between Mae's ears. It was the warmth that radiated from the smaller girl. Bea wasn't used to physical contact, let alone to cuddling with anyone. The fact that it was summer didn't help either. It was night, so (thank God) the temperature dropped, but the blanket they were lying under kept the warmth from escaping. Eventually Bea found herself closing her eyes and finally felt the sleep overtake her.  
When she woke up, the very first thing she noticed wasn't the morning sun shining through the window, but the quietly snoring Mae next to her. Bea sat up, careful not to stir the cat. As she woke up fully, rubbing the last bits of sleepiness from her eyes, she looked down at her friend, who seemed very calm. Nothing like when she was awake. Beatrice smiled, warmth creeping up her cheeks. Unconsciously, she started to move her hand up and down Mae's head, petting her. And there it was. The quiet noise, that Bea probably wouldn't hear if it wasn't for the early hours and the lack of noise from the outside. A purr that rose from Margaret's chest. Her sleepy face changed from a slight frown into the small smile. Unable to control herself, Bea started to scratch her behind one of her ears. The purr was quite loud now, and it was obvious that Mae enjoyed being pet. Bea flushed at this, and, although she liked the softness of the fur she was running her fingers through, stopped petting her friend. It felt kind of weird.  
"Why did you stop?" It seemed that the lack of petting stirred the cat. If it was possible, she blushed even harder. How is she going to explain that she really liked stroking her fur, but felt weird doing that?  
Bea smiled nervously. "Uhhhh... I didn't want to uhh disturb you sleeping? Yes, I didn't want to disturb you sleeping" The crocodile nodded her head, attempting to keep her cool.  
"Can you continue? That felt really good" The cat yawned, stretching out and fully opening her eyes. She turned to her friend, and seeing how flushed Bea was, asked "Are you okay?" Beatrice, seeing Mae fall back on the pillow and look at her with curiosity in her big eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm good" said Bea, standing up and properly stretching her limbs. She sat down on the bed and, once again, started to run her finger through Mae's fur. At this, Margaret closed her eyes and relaxed. After a few seconds she started purring again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, purring Mae is love, purring Mae is life  
> And so is flustered Bea
> 
> Sorry if it's bad


End file.
